


Overseas

by Fenris30



Series: Reticent Watcher [8]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tekken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months after the mole incident, The Rocheforts are now in New York City for awhile, her father having several business interests there. Lili, heading toward her 20th birthday in the autumn, came there on her summer internship as she is still in her studies, still having about five years to go. Sergei Dragunov continues to enjoy a well-paid position as a bodyguard for the family through her father's deals with the Russian military, and his role in helping their family out of their precarious situation. </p><p>Besides duty, there is another reason he takes this job as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And going to begin the 2nd arc. This will remain in the 'Erotic Action' genre as the rest of this series, with, of course, a little humor sprinkled in from time to time because there is room for it. As one sees from the summary, we're going to be out of the EU for awhile. I have no idea how long this arc will be, but in any case I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I will add to this that you can read the arcs out of order, I would suggest reading the first arc first-starting with Reticent Watcher and ending with Blood Price. It will make everything make more sense in context and give you a background of how all of this was build up and there will be things mentioned that happened before that might be confusing; however, you won't be completely lost, so don't fret if you haven't.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show!

_New York. I can't remember the last time I was here on business._

Lili looked out of the window of her current dwelling; the Rocheforts had gotten ahold of an entire high-rise for this trip, as the place was owned by the company Mr. Rochefort was dealing with. Lili wasn't sure, but he had apparently purchased the property; Mr. Rochefort, after the trouble with the Zaibatsu, had decided to spread Rochefort Enterprises' influence with more than just oil. Purchasing large property to sell or rent out in a large city could go a long way, especially in the central areas.

It was quite nice to be back in the big city. She would be on another summer internship, but she would have more free time. She sort of hoped it wasn't as 'exciting' as the last summer, though it all ended well.

Very well, actually; the mole was dead and her family had not had any problems for close to eight months now. The Mishima Zaibatsu did still exist, though was apparently going through restructuring. Jin Kazama was alive, though it was unknown if he was looking to head it again...he had changed, she had heard from Hwoarang, whom she was on a friendly basis with. While she was not happy with the way they had gone after her family as much as they did, she was wondering just how much of it was him. Judging by what she heard of the young man...probably not much, though she still wouldn't trust him and hoped Hwoarang would watch himself around him.

She had no idea what was going on elsewhere, though she did hear from Lars once; he was apparently simply hiring himself out for mercenary and bodyguard work. One of those types whose life was chosen for him, she felt, though he _was_ very good at what he did. He was one of the people who helped her out of her predicament, after all. She sort of wanted to come have him work for her, but she was trying to figure out how to approach her father about it. Plus, there was the question if he wanted to. She would have to think about asking him at some point.

The other driving force in solving that problem-besides her own snooping-had been Sergei Dragunov, the man who had now been working for their family when he was not on active duty. Her father paid a large sum to keep him on due to his incredible success rate and everything he had done. While the military did not want to give him up for good, a few months at a time, for the money-as well as oil dealings with Rochefort Enterprises-it was worth it, despite him being their best man. He would be there in New York; she suspected he was being briefed on things at the moment, or with her father at a meeting somewhere. He could, and did, still run missions for them, so he was not completely out of their hands. It was a mutually beneficial relationship...nd not just for Rochefort Enterprises and the Russian military, either.

As she milled around-deciding to put on some coffee to help her settle into her lavish overseas home-she thought back to that first day she met him about two years ago. She had been cross that afternoon since she was miffed that her father didn't trust her, but she had no idea what sorts of attackers he was afraid of. She could have dealt with thugs, and she had thought Sebastian would have been fine as well-aging or no, he was no slouch against a common thug and could still handle a hunting rifle. But he had insisted, so there was nothing to be done for it.

Sergei was huge, frightening-looking, silent, and just plain scary to her at first. He had an abnormal physical strength and was covered in scars that seemingly would have killed a lesser man. She thought he was a cyborg or something, though it turned out that he was indeed human, though she suspected _something_ had gone on with him with military testing. He mostly just wandered about, training or reading books when he wasn't doing his rounds.

He was polite, though, and stayed out of her way; she recalled she had softened to him a bit, especially after discovering a few hidden depths he had.

Everything changed the night of the attack. Heavily armed men; trained mercenaries in full kit with enough technology to defeat the manor's yard alarms. Sergei had killed all four of them with his bare hands and no armor; that night she realized how dead she would have been-she had no clue on how to deal with such heavily-armed types, and Sebastian would have been of little help, either. A handgun was one thing-and even then only one of her kidnappers those years back had one and he was lazy. This was something else.

Their deaths were brutal; she still remembered, though she had seen much, much worse since then. Broken limbs, snapped necks, and he crushed one's skull on the ground in front of him. She did not know the true extent of his power and skill until that night. After that, Sergei was much more attentive. They talked, Lili spilling things to him she never would have thought she would have. Sergei had offered some small comfort...which surprised her. It even surprised him when he reached out to her; he just knew that he wanted to do more than just work for her family on a business deal. +

A friendship formed after that. They spoke quietly more often, and he helped train her in ways she could disarm more heavily armed opponents. The friendship soon became something much more, and she would never forget their first kiss...and what happened a week later.

She shivered as she poured her coffee.

They had what amounted to a secret affair since that night. Her father would never approve, she knew, and he was married to his duty. Yet-they cared more than about anything for each other. It was a strange relationship. They had no pictures of each other-they kept in contact when they were apart only through one or two emails, which were very basic. Even when together they weren't always overly talkative, though they could have long conversations. They talked when they felt like they wanted to. He had even rubbed off on Lili a bit; she was not quite as talkative as she used to be...but she had rubbed off too, and Sergei would say a few more words from time to time.

Their affair could end at any time, as well. But they kept it going...what they had was love, but it was simply...different. It was highly sexual, though-the two greatly enjoyed the physical aspect, and got very, very good with one another. Lili had been a virgin, and Sergei had all of one relationship when he was about seventeen years old that lasted maybe a few weeks. All they needed was instinct, though-and they soon discovered favorite things.

Lili was often quite thankful Sergei developed the sexual preferences that he did.

She was okay with their setup. She got mad at times-cursing him-sometimes to his face-that he just didn't leave and take her somewhere. He would simply look at her in silence before touching her. He wished, many times, that it could be different...but for now, it just had to be the way it was.

As she sat in the air-conditioned room, looking out the window and sipping her coffee, she did hope he would arrive soon.

_I miss you, Sergei. It's been eight months._

_But you know that._

 

–

 

She stirred in her bed from the soft knocking. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and adjusting her small tank top as she walked over to the door, quite loving the giant condo she was given for the stay as she looked around. The nap had been short; just enough for her to refresh from the day.

She didn't bother checking; opening the door, she stepped aside as the hulking frame of her lover moved inside as she quickly closed the door; no one was about, and there would be nothing suspicious anyway.

She stood back, folding her arms.

 _Eight months is far too long,_ she thought as she looked him up and down. He looked down at her, that tiny smirk on his face that he would always get around her.

He had a few more scars than she remembered-but this was nothing new. He would always come back with at least one or two, given that he was often on long tours of duty. He was probably on one for at least four months, if his last message was any indication. Otherwise-he looked no worse for the wear. She saw the extra bullet wound he had gotten dealing with her enemies; she could see the scar looked fresher than the others, as it was not quite a year old. His hair looked about the same-he liked the length it was at, as he preferred it long, but not in the way.

He always wore similar clothing when on bodyguard duty; a tank top and some sort of cargoes-sometimes camouflage, sometimes plain neutral colors-and his huge, steel-reinforced combat boots that complimented the kicks he often liked to utilize in his personalized Sambo style. He'd wear a jacket if it got cold, or a flak vest if he was expecting trouble.

She did like to see him in his more formal dress as well, those times he wore it. But there was something about this setup that always made him look ready to fight, which she did love to watch. She didn't necessarily like watching him _kill,_ but she loved to watch him fight. The killing she knew was unfortunate but usually unavoidable, in his case. He did seem more alive than normal in a battle, however-she knew that was who he was. It was a side to him that she accepted...and she even liked it when he did things for her.

He leaned against the wall, folding his own arms to check her out as he would. Her hair was perhaps two inches shorter than it was, though it was still plenty long. She was as fit as ever, given her fairly decent training regimen that she held. She had on her more casual outfits-a rather nice looking shorter skirt with a tank top, given the weather-but as usual, she kept them rather impeccable looking.

Otherwise she was the same beautiful young woman he always knew. He missed her terribly in that eight months; he was glad to be able to at least correspond with her somewhat.

Lili started the discussion as always.

“You look good for being almost thirty.” She knew he would be turning in about a month and a half.

He snorted laughter, brushing back a bit of his hair that had fallen down. She walked closer to look up at him.

“How many strings did you have to pull this time?”

“Not many. Your father seems to like having me around on foreign trips.”

“So do I,” she replied, finally resting her head on his chest and letting his arms slide around her. He held her tighter to him, reaching up to stroke her hair.

Lili leaned into him, thinking that three-quarters of a year apart was borderline cruelty at this point. She could sense he was very glad to be back, just from his touch. It was all he needed.

Lifting her head, he bent lower to kiss her finally. First lightly, though he quickly deepened it. Eight months was far, far too long; the two had been sort of waiting for whey they would get to do anything again.

They broke, Lili shifting. She knew, however, they'd have to wait some time. Within the next hour they'd have to meet up with Sebastian and a few others, and it could be at any time; even a quickie would be too risky. As much as they wanted to, they decided to refrain...for now. This evening, however, they would be free.

“I have coffee on,” Lili said, walking into the kitchen, fixing the hair he had messed a bit with his huge hand. She poured a cup...adding a bottle to the counter next to it. She knew how Sergei liked to drink his with a shot of vodka from time to time. He smirked when he saw her take it out.

“Been busy?” he asked. He rarely asked if she was okay, unless something harrowing happened. She didn't mind this; it seemed like idle small talk. Asking if she had been busy pointed that he wanted to hear what she did over the past months.

She nodded. “Classes, Internships. Meetings. The boring ones you always had to sit in on.” She laughed.

Sergei chuckled. He could take boredom, but he admitted to letting his eyes wander a few times a those.

“Dad's been more protective of me, though, as you can imagine. Makes guards follow me all the time,” she snorted.

“You've been practicing what I taught you?”

“As much as I can. The clinch techniques are better with another person.”

He nodded. “We'll catch up.”

“You seemed to have gone through a bit.”

“Nothing more than usual.”

She chuckled, sipping the coffee in silence for awhile, as they would do. This was common for them; simply sitting there in a comfortable silence.

After a time, she looked at him again. She always wondered a few things about him even now. Sergei was far, far paler than any human being she had ever met. She knew he was human; he had no cybernetics in him or anything like that, and he did not seem to suffer from any sort of possession or weird devil genes that apparently went around the Mishima family-something she didn't think about too hard or it made her head hurt.

But besides his appearance, he had always demonstrated physical ability that was beyond any regular human she met. The bags he would knock to the ground in their training room were bags that some of her bigger, stronger guards could barely budge, and she also knew how much force it took to do things like, say, smash a man's head with a single blow; that was something that even one of the strongest people would have trouble doing.

She never got around to asking him about this. She thought maybe, one day, she would; she would just have to find the right time to approach the question.

Lili had no idea why she was weird with it, as she knew Sergei would not get upset about it. At worst, he would just choose not to talk about it. She knew him-that was how he worked.

Truth be told, he liked talking with her about their pasts. He had heard the story of her kidnapping soon after the first night they had gotten together, and they had occasionally told a story to one another throughout their time. It was more of a case of Lili being a little shy to approach some things, and Sergei simply never thinking to discuss the past.

Her phone buzzed, snapping them both back to their thoughts from their silence. She grabbed it, seeing that the limo was waiting for them downstairs. There would be a short meeting with some of her family and a few people-an orientation type of thing-and then she would be free for the rest of the weekend.

Sergei finished his drink and stood up, stretching a moment; it had been a long flight for him as well. He held his hand out to Lili, almost gentleman-like. She giggled a bit at that.

“Guess you'll behave for a few minutes?” she grinned, going to get her clothes together; she swapped into a pair of jeans for this meeting, though kept the tank top; it was quite hot out. She took a blouse with her to put on inside, which was at least air-conditioned.

Sergei watched as she got dressed; shifting a moment. If you had asked him that evening he may have said one of the hardest things he had to deal with the past two weeks was restraining himself at that particular moment. Judging by the look on her face, she was feeling the same thing; she indeed decided to hurry lest they begin to wonder where the two were at.

She exhaled deeply. “To the limo.”

He held the door open for her, bowing. She stood, leaning upward to give him a light kiss on the mouth, which he returned.

“Welcome back,” she said, chuckling.

He only touched her under the chin before leaving for the elevator, looking around at the building he would be living at until the winter, assuming all went well.

Lili watched him as he walked off, enjoying the silence of the hallway.

She figured they'd be back here soon enough, anyway.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon went on longer than Lili would have liked. Her father and Sebastian seemed extra diligent with things after the mole incident, making sure to give Sergei a lot of security instructions. Besides being her personal bodyguard-and occasionally Mr. Rocheforts if he had certain meet-ups that made him nervous-he was also instructed in giving the security light tactical training.

She did not complain that one of these instructions was to preferably reside close to Lili in the Rochefort's New York high-rise, just in case-and to be particularly keen with security measures there. Sergei simply would nod or say a few words, but his expression did not give anything away, as usual.

He had no problem with his instructions. It would make... _certain_ things a lot easier knowing that he was actually supposed to be in the places where he was milling about.

Besides that, they were given several schedules and she was introduced to a few new people. She did not get any bad feelings around these, so she counted that as a plus. Even though it had been nearly a year, she still had enough corporate intrigue to last her for ages. They touched on the situation with the Zaibatsu somewhat, but it was fairly shrouded in mystery with what was going on, or if Jin was even still leading it, if his grandfather had taken it back over, or if it was in a power vacuum at the moment. At the end of the day, they all managed to agree that so long as they didn't bother them, they weren't too bothered with _what_ was going on exactly.

By the time they were finished and the limo was taking them back-Lili mused that she quite enjoyed the fact they always managed to get some sort of high-rise, as she loved to look out over the city-she was ready to just lay back in her new place, get acquainted with it, and not think about anything that had to do with her upcoming work for the next two days. She would, at least, get to do more interesting things than board room meetings, lunch meetings, and dinner meetings.

 _Maybe I'll get a few brunch meetings this time._ She knew, though, she actually had a few more duties this time. Things she would have to pay close attention to. If you had asked her five years ago, she'd have told you inheriting a huge corporation couldn't have involved _that_ much.

After nodding to Sebastian, saying that she would let him know about any sort of meals or whatnot-she went to the elevator, Sergei following as per his instructions. Lili smirked softly as she pressed the button to the top floor.

Upon reaching the place, she went inside, tossing aside the blouse and taking her boots off; she sat on the edge of the bed, sighing at the air conditioning. She looked over, debating making some more coffee...until she noticed Sergei removing his own shirt and his boots, looking over at her with a very familiar look on his face.

It was a somewhat hungry look.

She knew the exact look. She suspected she was looking at him the same way. She stood as he somewhat quickly walked over to her, running his hands down her back to remove her tank top and bra in quick succession; she was down to very little as he leaned in to kiss her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth. She returned the favor-remembering how much she liked kissing him and how good he had gotten at it with her.

He pushed her down to the bed, sliding his hands up to pull off her small, black underwear. Not bothering yet with the skirt-it wasn't in the way at the moment anyway-he kissed her again, down her neck and her chest as he slid his hand down, one finger stroking her already-wet center. Sergei thought all told both of them had done an admirable job of controlling themselves until now; it was clear-from his actions and the way Lili had started running her nails down his back and stroking his hair-they were both completely _done_ with self control.

He kissed her stomach for awhile; lingering, deep ones. Kisses that clearly showed he was pleased to be where he was. He looked up at her a moment.

“We have nothing this evening?”

Lili, breathing heavily at this point, repositioned herself so she was leaning a bit against the headboard, a couple of larger pillows under her. She hiked her skirt up a bit more. “Nothing.”

He smirked, raising his eyebrow as he went back to kissing her; he reached her mound, giving it the same slow, lingering kisses. It was pretty clear he was asking about the rest of the day because he had no intention of stopping for awhile. She shivered as he positioned lower, opening her gently with his fingers as he started giving her slow strokes with his tongue, directly up and down. He bent lower and began giving her center the same kisses he was previously giving her mound and stomach; he allowed his tongue to slowly swirl right around her now-dripping opening. He slid it inside a few times, just to cover it in her taste.

Lili moaned loudly; he was doing everything she liked already-including that slow build up that he seemed to enjoy. He loved this highly intimate act and she loved when he did it. She had a feeling he would be going for awhile, given how long they had been apart. They had missed each other terribly-and far more than just sexually.

Though catching up on _that_ was certainly fun. They would have preferred not being forced to catch up...but they were accepting of their situation.

He knew it wouldn't take him long for her to come the first time, but they had plenty of time after that. He continued, pushing close, giving her long licks up and down before teasing her clit with his lips, barely sucking on it. She wound her fingers into his hair and slid her legs up; his hands massaged her thighs, always loving how the toned muscle felt. He would occasionally pause to kiss one, or lick down lower before teasing her clit again.

He decided to get her off; sucking her clit as he swirled his tongue around it, he felt her tense up and release; she let out a quivering cry and kept thrusting toward him. The first release after the past eight months-that didn't come from her own hand, as they would both occasionally release themselves-felt exquisite.

Sergei did not even stop; he slowed for a few moments to lick up what came, but then pressed back to her, thrusting his tongue inside of her as he massaged her thighs, a hand occasionally stroking her stomach as well. He looked up at her a moment, seeing her pleased expression; her face was flushed as she kept her hand in his hair as she partially maneuvered his head to do what she liked. He always caught on. She was once again grateful that he was not only amazing on her with his mouth and tongue, but he liked putting them to use on her.

She saw him stop for a moment to free himself, but when she started to sit up, he gently pushed her back and lifted his head to smirk; she could tell he wasn't finished yet. She moaned out when she felt him start again.

Her thoughts came and went; usually they just focused on the pleasure at hand. She had no idea how much time had passed; Sergei never skimped on foreplay, but this time he seemed to be going more extensive than normal. He wrapped both of his arms under her waist to hold her up; he pressed his mouth close to her center as she thrust. He seemed to almost be going at this in a much more intense way than normal; it was clear he had missed her terribly, and it went well beyond the sexual aspect.

He was getting painfully hard, though he decided to take his time a bit longer. He thought he could. It didn't matter to him; he would go at things quickly afterward and feel relieved-he figured later tonight they would do more, anyway. Indeed, Lili planned on returning this favor later on, as she was in complete bliss at the moment.

As he licked faster, beginning to suck at her clit again after allowing some of the worst of the sensitivity to pass, he felt her begin to shiver. Her moans grew louder-she couldn't remember a time she had been this vocal. He began to match her rhythm, holding her up, letting his tongue run underneath to tease her from behind as well, causing more sudden squeals.

Lili wasn't sure what he was doing by the end, but he seemed to bring her right to the brink...and then hold back. She actually began to mutter things under her breath while gasping; this was something that she never did. She was vocal, and of course talkative normally-but she wasn't much into that during sex...today, though, she let a few words escape.

Sergei finally brought her over again; she came hard, and he wasted no time licking it all off of her, drinking in what he could. His eyes were closed as he savored her; he massaged her rear as he held her up.

When he was done, he gently lowered her. She was panting at this point; sweat standing out on her brow, despite her having the room set quite cool. She could feel the bed underneath of her rather wet, along with her midsection and thighs. Catching her breath, she glanced at him; his mouth and chin were _quite_ wet, as well. He licked his lips, a slight, self-satisfied smirk on his face. She guessed it was due to the fact he managed to get actual words out of her.

“Shut up,” she giggled.

Sergei just shrugged, the smirk never leaving his face. He stroked himself a few times, looking at her questioningly.

While Lili would have loved to have gotten him off as well, his rather extensive oral session had left her rather beat this time. Not that she minded. She figured she could get him later tonight, when he least expected it. She nodded, positioning a bit more comfortable; she was quite fine with him being on top this time.

He began to thrust; always starting slowly as he did, though he suspected that he was going to come fairly quickly. He had no idea how long he had been down on her, but it was a long time. He still tasted her on his mouth when he licked his lips, and this made him even hornier if that was possible. Positioning with his knee on her side, supporting himself off the bed with his other leg, he ran one hand down her face, his thumb tracing her mouth. She kissed it once before licking quickly at it. He leaned in to kiss her harder; getting a little rough this time. Her nails began to rake down his back again as he picked up the intensity of his thrusts.

Lili gasped; it always felt good, and she was well worn from the intense oral session he gave her just moments ago. She matched his thrusts, clamping down around him as she gave him a squeeze with her thighs; with a low growl he soon came, thrusting harder until he was finished. His head down and his eyes closed, she smiled at the look on his face; it was one of relief, but as he looked at her it became one of affection. As close as he got with that, anyway; she could tell, though. Others probably wouldn't have been able to, though she sort of hoped no one else saw what they just did.

He separated, settling down on the bed after folding a pillow under his head. She quickly joined him under his arm. They both always enjoyed these silent moments that they would often take afterward. She looked up at him to smooth down his hair that she had done a rather good job of messing up while he was going down on her. He smirked, kissing her lightly as he leaned over to pull an ashtray out of the drawer-she had put one there for him, and lit a cigarette, leaning against the headboard.

She went back under his arm. She was not ready to leave yet...and judging by how tightly he held her, he was not ready to let her go.

 

–

 

After their shower, they sat around the kitchen; each had coffee and Sergei was smoking as he always did. He had simply thrown on his cargoes-he had not even bothered with underwear. Neither did Lili-she had on a long tank top, and that was it. Sergei quite liked his view. He felt _very_ pleasant after everything; he would relax with her-likely catching up on things as he liked to do-and perhaps later have a little more fun.

Ten years ago he never would have guessed he would have actually enjoyed this sort of thing.

Lili moved about, checking around the cabinets; she had to get acquainted with this new place. It was well-set up, though she would be sure to go out and do some shopping this week to give it her own touch; she would be here for several weeks, and her family did own the building now and so she would likely be back, as well.

She finally went to sit down, Sergei tossing the heavy oaken chair out without blinking. Lili moved it herself; it was very heavy. She finally decided to ask what had made her curious.

“You are much more than most men,” she started, chuckling.

He smirked at her. “In which way do you mean?”

She laughed. “Both.” Sipping her coffee, she continued. “Sergei-we've known for two years now. We've been...for most of that.” She trailed off, adjusting her shirt, never knowing what to call it. “I've seen what you can do. How...you're human, I know.”

He sat back, putting his hands behind his head. Sergei was perceptive; he had to be in his line of work. He knew what she was asking. “I'm the only one left.”

Lili blinked. “Of...?” She decided to pour a little Irish Creme into her coffee.

“When I was eighteen, they chose six of us. Six of the strongest, most fierce, and without any known family. I was the first one chosen.” He smirked at that. “It took them perhaps six weeks to decide the rest.”

Lili chuckled; she was not surprised they picked him first. She could guess why they took people without family ties, though; she had a feeling what she was about to hear was dangerous.

“The military was doing some...mix of drug and genetic testing. It's the best way to describe it. Not actually giving us powers or implants-in those days implants were not that common anyway.”

She twitched a little at the “In those days,” comment. She knew “in those days” how young she was. While she was almost twenty now, she occasionally had reminders their ten-year age difference was still there, though it didn't matter at all now.

He continued. “They were apparently made so we could better use our bodies to their more maximum potential.”

Lili nodded. “I learned. We have more potential that we can actually use. Our bodies keep us from using it.”

“Yes. This was to try to surpass that.” He sipped his drink, lighting another cigarette. “We were subject mostly to injections and other infusions. One died within three days, but the rest of us made it.”

“...wow.” She never knew. She figured there had been something with him. “So it let you...do more.”

“We were simply made more to be able to withstand more harm. Not immortal, of course. We could die like anyone, though we were more resilient. But sure enough the other four were killed from various things after the first year, though. Gunned down. One got too egotistical and felt himself immortal. A sniper taught him differently.”

“And the other two?”

He took a deep drag of his smoke. “One through suicide. Shot himself. The other I killed. He went mad on the battlefield, killing three of our own before I was able to put him down. They were unable to determine what caused it. They tried to examine me...but nothing. I was only affected with some minor side effects. They kept me under observation for a week...nothing.”

Lili blinked. “I guess they didn't want to replace the dead?”

“They were unsure how good of an idea it was after that. But after they had examined me for awhile, I was put back on full duty. After a few more confidential sessions, the matter was dropped. No one has spoken of it since.”

“I won't say anything.” She smiled.

“I know.” He touched her hand briefly as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Has it affected you?” She loved to hear him talk, to tell stories about his past. She knew he didn't do this with anyone else, ever. She took this chance whenever she got one. She knew he would only talk more under certain circumstances, and this was one of them.

“No.” He smirked. “It's been long enough now that it feels natural. I am not superhuman. Only able to use my natural abilities better than a typical man.”

“Your eyes?”

He smiled. “They thought I went blind overnight. I was fine. I was always pale, this just seemed to make it worse. Bright sunlight does not agree with me.”

“Did the others have things, too?”

“One's hair went white. That was all.”

She sat back, thinking. _That's how he destroys enemies the way he does._ She knew that a regular person, given enough time, could do immense damage while beating an enemy to death; she had heard what Hwoarang had done to a particularly brutal gang member once. But Sergei did that and much more-and he did it so _quickly,_ and with seemingly little effort. A person his size would likely need an axe or something of that nature to do that much damage in that short of a time frame.

_No wonder._

He sat back, quiet again. He touched her face.

“Thank you,” she said.

He nodded, back to his quiet self. He did not mind at all telling her stories. It was the one time he didn't mind talking. He did not mind words that had a purpose; and for him, allowing the young woman who was a very close presence in his life to know a bit more about him was a good enough reason. He had thought about those times now and again-how long would he have lived without it?

He thought he would probably have done fine otherwise, as the boost it gave was not to inhuman levels. He remembered how strange it was to be able to utilize more of his natural strength than a regular person, without suffering drawbacks. The treatments had strengthened muscle, bone, and tendon enough that they did not tear and rip under duress.

When a person performs great feats of strength while under adrenaline, he knew what they didn't tell people was the damage it did to them afterward...damage they didn't realize they did while on the adrenaline rush. When he had just joined, he remembered a squadmate helping his brother by lifting an immense piece of concrete and steel off of him after an accident; the man's arms needed a very, very long time to recover given the tendons were ripped to shreds, and he recalled the man did not have the same use of one of his arms after, even. They never tell people this in the reports, he knew.

In the end, the changes did not make the men immortal, not by a longshot. Bullets and knives were just as deadly. Nor did it turn them into unstoppable juggernauts; it simply had allowed them to use deadly force better. He also never blamed them for not doing more-with the result of their test having one die and two more go mad, it was not an ideal cocktail that they put together.

Lili thought about his story. It was truly impressive, and she was grateful that he was the survivor. She knew the military was not above doing things like this...and she wondered what else other laboratories and the like were doing in the background. She hoped she would not have to deal with any of the really nasty things.

She stood, moving to sit on his lap as he placed his cigarette off to the side. His large hand slid around her waist, holding her there. She inhaled, missing his scent. Turning a bit, she rest her head on his as he held her there on his lap. She occasionally ran a hand through his freshly-washed hair.

When he was done his other cigarette, he slid both arms around her. He knew he missed her, but it hit him more some moments than others, and this was one of those times. They were silent; Sergei sometimes stroking her side. Neither of them knew how much time had passed.

Sergei finally leaned up to kiss her, which she returned. She finally stood, stretching out; she had sat there a long time. She started to walk over to the bed, only to feel a hand brush up her thigh and rear; given that she was not wearing underwear, it was directly against the skin. She chuckled.

“Sergei?”

He smirked, standing as he followed her to the bed.

Eight months _was_ a very long time to be apart, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's my headcanon for Sergei's appearance. I always figured that something was up with him. I didn't think he was a cyborg or supernatural-but given how much the military and the corporations like to test on stuff in Tekken, I could easily picture him having been part of an experiment in the past. I didn't think he would have ended up like Bryan Fury or Devil Jin or anything, he's certainly not immortal or damage-immune(as his many scars attest), but 'treating a few military men to be able to utilize their natural abilities beyond what the human body could normally withstand' seemed like a pretty reasonable thing. Some of his moves simply see him with a scary strength, and I thought it would fit. I mean we don't know in the game...I wouldn't be surprised if even in the canon something is up with him(the dude is stark white with nearly white eyes), but this is how the headcanon formed. 
> 
> Nice to see them finally hook up again though. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Lili was quite surprised how early she woke up, given the extra fun she had the night before. A _lot_ of extra fun.

Dressed only in her robe, she sat on the big, soft recliner she had in her room, sipping a cup of coffee as she watched the sky outside. The clouds were very thick this day, and she knew it would be amazingly humid out; she was happy she was in her cool condo, and didn't plan on doing much of anything this day, either.

Checking the weather on the phone next to her table for a moment, it seemed that they were in for a stormy week-it was one of the summer 'perks' of being on the East Coast. She would have to remember her larger umbrella and to give extra instructions to the limo driver, mostly to ensure she would get dropped off in suitable areas. While she loved showers, saunas, and swimming, she did not like getting wet in the rain, unless it was a very specific instance of 'being in an outdoor pool at the moment.'

Sitting back and relaxing some more, she turned to look at Sergei, who was laying back on the bed against its padded headboard and reading. He was always up before her; he seemingly woke around six every morning, regardless of when he went to sleep...which last night was probably closer to two. She wasn't sure. She long lost track of time given the things Sergei was doing to her. She still had an amazingly pleasant ache in midsection. She had a feeling more would happen yet again today. They were particularly wanting each others company again.. Due to simply growing closer and closer yet over these two years, the time apart got worse.

He turned a page, leaning over to sip his own coffee. He looked about as domestic as Sergei Dragunov would ever look in his life...which even then wasn't that much. Given he was still wearing his camouflage trousers in the bed and was reading some book on weaponry, he looked exactly like a soldier who had woken up and was possibly preparing for a covert mission later in the day.

She enjoyed watching him, though. It had been so long. She usually just left him to his own devices-that was how they were with one another. But this time they had been just that much closer; she was enjoying just going between staring at the incoming rain clouds out the window, and watching him read on the bed.

He finally glanced up from his book, looking back at her with a small smirk on his face.

She often thought about how many times he had saved her...and how many times he had killed for her. She knew part of it was his duty...but she also knew that he took things a bit further sometimes than what would be required of him, just to ensure her safety.

But unlike the other guards she had-who really never ended up doing much but looking moderately imposing-he also helped her with the means to better protect herself by helping her with training. He helped her refine her personal, self-taught dancer's style into something even more sleek and skilled. She really enjoyed mixing in the grabs he had taught her, and found them to be highly effective, especially in the hands of someone as agile as she.

More than that, she had missed another presence in her life who she could truly communicate with, despite his silence. Her father was always doting on her, and loved her dearly, as did Sebastian. But they were parental figures, and quite different. A few of her closer servants were the same; they felt more parental than anything. She was unduly grateful for all of them, as they did help turn her into the young lady she was now. Her maid, Marie, did help her during some of those times where she did not have a mother to talk to-but there were still things that she did not tell her.

Her friends were more of types that she had fun with. Oh, she shared gossip and confided in them and such...but at the end of the day she had never had that one friend that she could tell _anything_ to. Some had come close...but until Sergei she didn't have that. He was more than a lover to her; he was that friend whom she discuss _absolutely_ anything with...and he would help her solve it, if he could.

Lili had more layers than people could have guessed; some had mistaken her for a more shallow rich girl. Her friends that knew her well knew she was more than that, but there was still aspects to her they didn't know-besides Sergei, none of them knew about the danger her family could get into every so often-or danger that was seemingly forced upon them. Even Sergei did not know her depths at first, until the night of the attack.

None of them would ever know some of the things she had ordered Sergei to do. Or, well, just let him know about, and that he could make the decision himself.

She was not blind that she didn't know what he usually had in mind in those darker situations. She probably knew it damn well in the back of her head, but wanted her own hands to remain clean.

She turned back to sip more coffee. The best thing about this situation was that he left her to her own devices. He helped if she needed it, but all of those stories she heard from her friends of their boyfriends 'smothering' them never happened with him. He knew she could take care of herself, and he only stepped in if duty required it, if she asked...or if she genuinely needed something and he could tell. Both of them had the flaw of refusing help until absolutely necessary; Lars had to do some gentle convincing to Sergei in the past in getting help with a couple of things.

If an outsider had witnessed what they had, they'd have thought they had a mutually beneficial physical affair going at best.

_Or fuck buddies. Let's call it as they would._

They both knew it was far more, though, and that was what mattered. Sergei had never told anyone else the stories he told her; the only people who knew were the people who were there, or other superiors who had his dossier on file. The story he told the evening before was only in his more secret information that very few knew about, as that old time had been buried fairly deeply.

Sergei looked over again at Lili, who he noticed was watching him. He put the book down to walk over to her, sitting next to her on the couch. He said nothing, as he would. He would always wait for her to start, if she even wanted to.

She looked over at him, only to rest her head on his chest. She normally was not this...touchy. Lili could be very affectionate, but liked her space from time to time-yet another thing that seemed to go extremely well with Sergei. But after that eight months-and maybe the more harrowing situation she had been in-she had liked to be close to him these past two days.

When she felt his arms slide around her, she could tell by the way he held her there that he felt the same way at the moment. She was once again thankful at her father's orders; with him getting to stay in her condo, these days were going to be so much easier. The condo had several gigantic rooms, over multiple floors, and one of these was his; it would be easy, if a servant rang the bell, for him to head off into it without them being the wiser. At the manor, they had to sneak around much more, even though the room he stayed in was close to hers, for security purposes.

As she positioned onto his chest, his hand running through her hair, she thought back on just how strange it was that they ended up like this. She looked up at him. His hair was down as it usually was when he was on downtime, though it was pushed back. She smirked.

“Train with me later?”

He nodded. “I like the facility.”

“Same here. Ours at home is better, though.” She smiled. The building had a full gym in it with a ring. She was sure they could sneak down. The servants-or anyone-would probably not like to see her training her battle skills, though they knew she worked out for her dancing.

Sergei looked her up and down; her robe was partially open, and nothing was left to his imagination. He was comfortable, she was comfortable...he wasn't sure if she wanted to do anything sexual. He leaned in to kiss her once; it was light and lingering, just allowing a little tongue in. She squirmed, letting out a soft moan.

That told him everything. He swapped positions, laying her down on the couch and positioning above her...and she slid a leg over his shoulder just for a moment before sliding it off, along with her robe. She smirked at him, raising her eyebrows once. She had given him a rather suggestive view.

He bent low to flick his tongue around her midsection; already wet, he gave her light strokes before pulling back...smirking at her. She bit her lip, having already started moaning.

_He's teasing me...goddammit..._ She was not upset though. She slid a leg over his shoulder again to see if she could tease him back as he leaned in to kiss her mound, going down to kiss her wet midsection, running his tongue over his lips to get the taste off. He went back to giving her light, slow strokes; Lili gave him a look that was somewhere between jokingly tormented and at the same time, rather loving. She knew he liked doing this just to get her off better later.

Sergei, as always, went with an action-over-words point of view and figured he'd put his mouth to good use for awhile this morning. He continued teasing her for a little while, occasionally licking right around her opening as she got wetter over the minutes. She was quite vocal; after yesterday, she was satisfied...but also fairly ready to go again quickly in the morning. She had woken up just a little horny; sleeping naked next to him for the first time after all of this time-was both comforting to her...and a little arousing as she woke up.

He was taking care of her rather nicely, she mused as she squealed. He began to flick his tongue against her clit for a few times, still not pressing into her; she thrust her hips toward him, trying to coax him to delve in. It felt _so_ good this morning. It always did, but there were those times where she was more sensitive.

He gave her what she wanted and pushed close, delivering his more intense style of pleasure that he would do. He massaged her thighs with his hands as his tongue worked furiously; he heard Lili cry out softly as she held onto his head while she came. He sucked at her clit, licking roughly at her to taste everything. When he felt her settle back, he slid his head lower a moment to suck at her a little more right around where most of her taste was gathered. He licked his lips several time and sat up when he was finished, stroking her side as she looked at him, heavy-lidded. He leaned down to nuzzle at her stomach and thighs, settling on the huge couch in such a way where he could lay there.

Lili sighed in content, sliding her robe back on her shoulders and stroking her hair as he lay there. One hand stroked her side as he smirked up at her a moment before closing his eyes. She was amused; he seemed to mean to take a nap there by the look. Not that she minded. She was very pleased and comfortable at the moment, always thinking the way he would nuzzle her after oral sex somewhere between 'extremely hot' and 'sort of cute'. About as cute as Sergei could ever get, anyway.

“Stay?” she asked.

He nodded, adjusting himself in his rather comfortable spot as he relaxed.

She thought that perhaps calling her servants for breakfast right now _might_ not be the best idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to go into Lili's thought processes too. Since she's younger and has a little less raw background to work with that isn't known, I like to take some time to explore her too! Also, sometimes, there need not be action or even porn to tell some story. I do plan on exploring some unknown bits of Lili. 
> 
> Well, okay, I snuck some in the end. Oops. Hey, surprises are the best kind...XD
> 
> For a little bit of background how I've always pictured the Tekken world-definitely with cyberpunk influences. With huge corporations, all of the cities, dark nights, billboards on buildings, cyborgs, Bryan looking like Roy Batty...if it feels sometimes that I tie in a big cyberpunk feel, it's because I totally see it as steeped in cyberpunk. Just a little note going forward, as well!


End file.
